


No necesitas tus piernas para tenerme.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Parafilias, Romance, Universo Alterno, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Himuro sale del hueco donde se hundió por haber quedado parapléjico gracias al guapo fisioterapeuta que hará reaccionar otras partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo su corazón.Abasiofilia: Atracción hacia personas mutiladas, cojas o paralíticas.





	

Luego de la cirugía, cuando le dijeron que debería permanecer en silla de ruedas porque la movilidad de sus piernas era tan escasa que ni siquiera las muletas le servirían, nunca creyó que agradecería estar parapléjico.

Por supuesto que era una cagada y si hubiera sabido que terminaría así no habría sido tan imprudente, pero ¿por qué lo disfrutaba ahora?

— Muy bien, ¿sientes eso?

— Un poco.

Oh, por supuesto que lo sentía. No tan nítido como antes, pero la sensibilidad de sus músculos siendo apretados bajos las manos de Nijimura era suficiente para delirar.

— ¿Más que la última vez?

— Mm, no estoy seguro. Creo que sí.                                                                                                                  

— De acuerdo.

Fue una lástima que, arrodillado delante de él, Nijimura abandonara el masaje en sus muslos para ahora bajar a sus pantorrillas y finalmente hasta sus pies haciendo el mismo procedimiento, pero Himuro tampoco quería asustarlo si de repente éste veía crecer su entrepierna cual carpa de circo justo frente a su cara. Aún con su problema _esa_ parte de su cuerpo ya lograba funcionar en condiciones.

Shuuzou le pidió que moviera los dedos de los pies, sin embargo apenas se notó un atisbo de actividad en la mitad de ellos. Lo ayudó a doblar varias veces las rodillas para después indicarle que intentara elevar sus piernas y de nuevo fue un fiasco, levantando un poco los talones sin la fuerza necesaria para separar las plantas del apoyo para pies de su silla de ruedas.

— Sigue siendo mejor que nada, ¿no? —suspiró Tatsuya.

Si Kagami oyera ese nivel de optimismo sería suficiente para que se llevara la mano al corazón con felicidad, luego de haber visto al pelinegro echarse a morir al considerarse un desperdicio humano porque no podía mover las piernas y debía ser atendido como un bebé.

Al principio de todo, muchas veces el del lunar le gritó a Taiga para que no se acercara con su lástima cuando nada más quería estar solo en su habitación deseando haberse muerto en vez de esto, y por su terquedad más de una vez acabó ensuciando su ropa, ya que el control de sus esfínteres era deficiente y no se quería dejar ayudar con algo tan sencillo para cualquiera como lo era ir al baño. Tampoco había querido usar la silla de ruedas, tratando de salir de la cama y caminar por su cuenta así fuera agarrado de las paredes, acabando siempre en el piso con un nuevo golpe. Kagami lo regañó mucho, ya que iba a provocar que la recuperación tras la cirugía en su médula espinal se fuera al carajo y terminara peor.

Tendría que disculparse con él por haber sido tan necio y agradecerle su infinito apoyo, aunque si el pelirrojo se enteraba de que su nueva motivación se debía a que el fisioterapeuta lo ponía caliente quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

— Por supuesto. La posibilidad de mejorar está ahí, solo debes mantener el ritmo sin andar de vago para ver los resultados.

— Y no meterme en más peleas.

— Sí, no más peleas. —Nijimura se puso de pie y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz a modo de reprimenda.

Lo de Tatsuya no fue un accidente, sino que estúpidamente se buscó pelea con unos delincuentes de su zona que se la pasaban drogándose, haciendo escándalo y desastres que no dejaban dormir a nadie por las noches. Se tuvo mucha confianza al noquear a los primeros tres, pero luego aparecieron más como si se trataran de cucarachas y uno lo tomó por sorpresa desde atrás, dándole un batazo en la espalda.

Así acabó en el hospital, y tuvo suerte de que las consecuencias no fueran irreversibles.

Cuando a Taiga le explotó la paciencia con tanto berrinche de su parte se puso en contacto con un buen centro de rehabilitación física, contratando a Nijimura luego de pedir a alguien con mano dura y que éste le fuera muy bien recomendado.

La primera cita trató sobre algunas clases de quinesiología en casa de Himuro para enseñarle a moverse en la cama y en el piso con ayuda de sus manos, a subir y bajar por su cuenta de la silla de ruedas y cómo desplazarse en ella. Nijimura también le mostró varios ejercicios para evitar acumular tensión en su espalda y caderas al permanecer sentado por tanto tiempo, y otros que debería llevar a cabo con el soporte de Kagami para que no se le atrofiaran los músculos de las piernas por la falta de uso.

Tatsuya estuvo muy reacio en ese tiempo, ganándose varios regaños de Taiga que estuvo con él en las sesiones para saber cómo asistirlo y en qué aspectos no debía ser tan blando con su medio hermano. El azabache ya tenía suficiente con su rabia autodestructiva al sentirse una carga para Taiga, así que no tenía ganas de gastar un dineral en alguien que iba a venirle con bonitas palabras de aliento y superación que le darían arcadas.

Es fácil decirle a alguien que puede hacerlo cuando no eres el que tiene dos miembros inútiles bajo las caderas.

Fue apenas en la segunda sesión que a Nijimura le cambió la cara y Tatsuya vio venir los “No te rindas, si lo intentas podrás lograrlo”, “La esperanza lo puede todo”. Pero para su sorpresa y la de Kagami no fue nada parecido.

— Haa, es suficiente. He trabajado con niños de diez años menos testarudos que tú. —Nijimura guardó la libreta donde apuntaba el seguimiento de Himuro y que no tenía escrito absolutamente nada, ya que el del lunar se negaba a avanzar. El zip de su mochila se oyó bastante fuerte cuando lo cerró y se la puso al hombro, frunciendo el ceño— Si tantas ganas tienes de quedarte así, perfecto, no perderé el tiempo. Ve a seguir cagándote los pantalones como un anciano, los que tu hermano tendrá que lavar después. Sigue muriéndote de hambre ya que no quieres que te alimenten por lástima, pero tampoco tienes los huevos de aprender a ir a la cocina en una estúpida silla con ruedas y hacerlo por ti mismo.

Kagami trató de evitar que se fuera, pidiéndole que entendiera un poco a Tatsuya y lo complicado que se le hacía lidiar con su frustrante condición, no obstante el mayor le dijo que quien se negaba a entender era Himuro. Shuuzou ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada cuando habló ya de pie en la salida.

— Los tipos como tú no merecen tener a nadie preocupándose por ellos, llorando a solas y arruinando sus propias vidas porque creen que es culpa suya no poder ayudar a sus _pobrecitos_ familiares discapacitados.

Luego del sonido de la puerta cerrándose se instaló un pesado silencio, donde Himuro observó completamente sorprendido a Taiga que, con el rostro desviado y la mirada gacha, le demostró que las palabras de ese hombre eran verdad. ¿Tan imbécil estaba siendo con su propio hermano? No solo estaba paralítico, parece que ciego también.

Pero la venda acababa de caer y se sintió una basura tan egoísta. Tenía treinta y un años, santo cielo.

Taiga llamó a la administración de la clínica para quejarse y advertirles que demandaría si no le devolvían el dinero. Cuando pidió a alguien estricto no esperaba que abandonara recién al segundo día y le respondieron que Nijimura era un profesional bastante responsable que daba buenos resultados. El pelirrojo quiso creer en eso.

Shuuzou no acudió a la siguiente cita y Kagami se puso irritado, esto debía ser una broma. Sin embargo, cuando fue a la habitación de Tatsuya para decirle que contrataría a otra persona se lo encontró en la orilla de la cama, levantando el peso de sus piernas con sus propios brazos para tratar de subir a la silla de ruedas.

— Espera, te ayudaré.

— No. —el más grande parpadeó, esa negativa no fue dicha con enojo y desprecio como siempre— Quiero hacerlo yo.

Y ese no fue el único cambio. Acomodando todo para preparar el almuerzo vio venir a Tatsuya empujando su silla con bastante esfuerzo ya que no estaba acostumbrado, y cuando finalmente llegó a su lado le preguntó si podía echarle una mano.

— Por supuesto. —aceptó Kagami con una gran sonrisa.

A la hora del baño Himuro tampoco hizo rabietas y se dejó llevar a la ducha, donde Taiga lo depositó en la tina luego de quitarle la ropa. Todavía le hacía falta mucha práctica con la silla de ruedas y el baño era un área complicada, y aunque el pelirrojo no tenía problema en tenderle la mano con esto Himuro se propuso poder hacerlo por sí mismo cuanto antes. Su hermano menor tenía una vida hecha y debía regresar a ella.

Casi al final de la noche el de cejas partidas recibió un mensaje del mismo Nijimura.

_[10:47 pm] ¿Ya reaccionó?_

Se apresuró en contestar.

_[10:48 pm] Sí, muchísimas gracias. Por favor sigue trabajando con él._

Después de que Himuro se volviera independiente en su hogar Kagami pudo regresar a su trabajo e irlo a ver una vez al día para llevarle ingredientes para la comida, cerciorarse si le hacía falta artículos de aseo personal o medicinas, y para ayudarlo con el ejercicio de piernas. En fin de semana limpiaban la casa y lavaban la ropa juntos.

Así que pasaron a la siguiente fase y las sesiones de Tatsuya empezaron a ser dentro del centro de rehabilitación, y este es el punto en el que se encontraban ahora. Luego de la revisión de Nijimura donde fue todo un logro que el pantalón no se le abultara éste anotó el progreso del ojiverde, que a pesar de ser leve seguía siendo significativo.

El del lunar se le quedó viendo, Shuuzou seguía luciendo genial con su uniforme similar al de los enfermeros, pero trabajar con él ahora en este ambiente tan profesional le aumentaba el atractivo como cien veces. Lo único malo es que había mucha gente alrededor matando la privacidad, y aun cuando había más instructores disponibles muchos llamaban a Nijimura para pedir colaboración con ejercicios a los que Tatsuya no les veía nada de complicados.

_«Háganlos ustedes mismos, carajo.»_

Cuando se trataba de niños no tenía problema, de hecho acompañaba a Shuuzou para verlos, ya que su gran energía a pesar de sus discapacidades disipaba cualquier mínima idea de querer darse por vencido. A algunos les faltaba un miembro o dos, otros incluso tenían paralizados tanto brazos como piernas, y con todo eso parecían disfrutar de sus vidas. Nijimura era bastante duro, pero con estos infantes siempre se le veía una sonrisa honesta.

No obstante, todo cambiaba cuando adultos como él eran los pesados que cada cinco minutos se les ocurría algo para estar encima de Shuu. El ladrón juzga por su condición, dicen.

Es verdad que al inicio Nijimura le pareció apuesto pero nada más, en cambio cuando el mayor lo enfrentó con la realidad de sus palabras y lo hizo esforzarse sin esa cháchara de autorrealización que odiaba fue cuando su corazón dijo “Oh, diablos”, una emoción que fue creciendo cada vez que Nijimura lo guiaba con firmeza, lo obligaba a no flaquear y lo felicitaba cuando completaba su régimen sin ninguna queja.

Por eso no sería descabellado que otros hayan quedado prendados al igual que él y era entendible, pero eso no significaba que a Tatsuya le agradara ver cómo los hombres lo observaban tan descaradamente y mujeres más atrevidas le hacían obvias insinuaciones. Incluso una anciana reía con picardía, paseándose por el lugar en su silla de ruedas eléctrica luego de haberle sobado el trasero al azabache de ojos grises, sin embargo no parecía tener una fijación con él ya que hacía lo mismo con los demás fisioterapeutas.

Le alegraba que Shuu les sacara la vuelta a los insistentes manteniendo el respeto, pero eso claramente también mataba sus esperanzas. El mayor era bueno en su trabajo y se notaba que le gustaba hacerlo, mas no quería decir que una bola de paralíticos tuviera oportunidad con él. Ni siquiera sabía si a Nijimura le iban los hombres.

 

 

 

Fueron largos y costosos meses en esa clínica cuando entonces, algo que debía traerle suma alegría a Tatsuya en cambio lo hizo temblar como si se acabara de despertar de la peor pesadilla. Volvió a intentarlo y pasó otra vez, sus piernas estaban respondiendo al punto en que podía levantarlas y apoyarlas firmemente en el suelo.

A solas en su habitación hizo la prueba, y después de tres intentos pudo dar un par de temblorosos pasos ayudándose de la pared. Eso significaba que ya no necesitaría la silla de ruedas y las muletas serían suficientes, de hecho podría dejar de requerir la asistencia de Nijimura y continuar una rehabilitación más relajada en su propio hogar hasta volver a caminar normalmente, algo que de seguro pasaría bastante pronto.

En serio debería estar feliz, pero en su pecho solo apretaba la decepción al no tener excusas para mantener a Shuu a su lado. Ese día fue a su rehabilitación en sillas de ruedas sin contarle nada a su hermano, todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Era temprano así que había muy pocos pacientes preparándose, vestidos con ropas cómodas que los dejaran hacer sus ejercicios; muchos como él optaban por vestimentas deportivas.

Buscó a Shuuzou con la mirada y lo vio casi escondido en un pasillo alejado. Se acercó con la intención de hablar con él, pero una voz desconocida se hizo presente. Himuro se asomó solo un poco con cuidado de no ser descubierto y había un sujeto algo mayor de cabello castaño canoso, lentes y traje, siendo muy pertinaz con Shuuzou que lucía incómodo con la espalda contra la pared.

— Le agradezco los sentimientos, pero no estoy interesado. Por favor ya no me traiga más regalos.

— Te pido que lo pienses mejor, estoy seguro de poder hacerte cambiar de parecer.

— Disculpe, mis pacientes ya estarán llegado.

El tipo de lentes suspiró, por fin dejando respirar al otro.

— De acuerdo, ve.

Himuro no se movió, no tenía intención de fingir que no había visto u oído nada. Cuando Nijimura salió del pasillo dio un respingo al ser sorprendido por su presencia.

— Vaya, qué madrugador, Tatsuya.

— No hubo mucho tráfico así que Taiga me trajo rápido. —vio a Nijimura echando un vistazo al pasillo por donde desapareció la otra persona— Ese sujeto…

— Así que lo oíste. —asintió y Shuu resopló, agarrando la silla del menor para llevarlo a las barras donde iniciarían sus actividades.

El del lunar tuvo la intención de decirle que ya no era necesario, pero el temor le mantuvo la boca cerrada. Fingió necesitar la ayuda de Shuuzou para levantarse y agarrarse de los barandales horizontales, que servían para fortalecer sus piernas al tratar de caminar aferrado a ellas. Se sintió ridículo aparentando que apenas lograba arrastrar sus pies sin poder dar pasos reales, la idea de ya no tener que venir aquí le impedía tragar el nudo en su garganta.

No quería alejarse de Shuu, sin importar que sus piernas supuestamente paralíticas sean su única excusa.

— Ese era Sanada, mi jefe.

— No estaba actuando como un jefe.

— Sí, bueno… parece que alguien le contó que soy homosexual con la intención de desprestigiarme, y en cambio eso le dio la idea de que cualquiera con pene podría interesarme. —el resbalón que dio Tatsuya debido a la impresión no fue para nada fingido. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien?— Supongo que no a todos le va bien una noticia así. —la risita de Shuuzou cuando lo ayudó a incorporarse se notó incómoda, así que a tropezones Tatsuya trató de decirle que no era así.

— ¡No! No, no es eso. Sí me sorprendió pero es porque me alegra, es decir…

— ¿Te alegra?

Con una mano tomada de la agarradera y el otro brazo sobre los hombros de Nijimura sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ninguno de los dos se alejó.

— Quiero decir… no significa que cualquiera te guste, pero todos podemos tener al menos la mínima chance, ¿no? —Shuu tenía treinta y cuatro años, no muy diferente a su edad, así que al menos Tatsuya se sentía con más posibilidades que el cincuentón de Sanada.

Por primera vez la cara de Shuu mostró algo de vergüenza así que miró al frente, avanzando con el más alto a paso lento sin soltarlo. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Himuro lo rompió.

— ¿Alguna vez te gustó un paciente?

El semblante del mayor se volvió serio, más bien melancólico, y pareció pensárselo hasta que finalmente decidió abrirse.

— Solo he trabajado aquí tres años. Anteriormente estaba en un hospital grande de Miyazaki, con su propia área de rehabilitación física para atender mayormente a los que estaban hospitalizados allí. Todo iba bien, hubo un chico que era molestado en su oficina porque cojeaba de una pierna y aparte de las burlas sus compañeros lo acusaban de tener preferencia, que el jefe lo tenía ahí por lástima y le daba ascensos para quedar bien. A él no le gustaba estar en ese tipo de ambiente, pero no quería permitir que otros usaran palabras cobardes contra él para sentirse bien con su propia falta de desempeño. Me dijo que quería ser como nosotros y ayudar a la gente a que no se dejaran sentir acomplejados por los demás, enseñarles que podían lograr muchas cosas aún sin tener las mismas facilidades que el resto, así que empezó a asistir a unos cursos que estábamos impartiendo.

Himuro lo escuchó atento sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Al parecer un día enfrentó a sus compañeros de trabajo y ellos lo atacaron fracturándole la pierna sana, así que luego de la operación lo empecé a atender como paciente. Y aun así… aun así siguió siendo tan fuerte. Fue difícil, ¿sabes? No sentirse atraído por alguien así, pero era un paciente y sería muy mal visto. Alguien nos descubrió besándonos y mucha gente se enteró, tuve que renunciar para no ser manchado con un despido así y no hubiera importado si solo buscaba otro sitio donde trabajar, pero mi caso se había hecho un poco popular y nadie quiso aceptarme. Por eso me fui lo más lejos posible.

Sin que lo notaran ya habían llegado al final. No parecía que Shuu necesitara que le subieran el ánimo, había sido suficiente con ser escuchado y Himuro moría por darle un beso, pero parecería que solo intentaba aprovecharse de la situación.

Nijimura lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole que cosas complicadas pasaban todo el tiempo y el menor creyó delirar, porque cuando se quedaron viendo tuvo la impresión de que si lo intentaba el otro no rechazaría sus labios. Himuro estuvo a punto de ceder ante ese impulso cuando entonces las puertas se abrieron y empezaron a llegar otros compañeros fisioterapeutas y más pacientes traídos por sus familiares. La anciana toquetona los saludó con su sonrisa coqueta y muy emocionada por volver a ver tanta piel joven, dirigiendo su silla con la pequeña palanca de control.

Shuuzou carraspeó y lo hizo volver a su silla de ruedas para llevarlo a la piscina de presión, donde Tatsuya debía sumergir sus piernas y dejar que el agua empujada por conductos de aire le diera un revitalizante masaje mientras trataba de dar patadas.

— Pórtate bien. Me enteraré si no haces tus ejercicios como se debe.

Allí supervisaba otra persona así que Nijimura lo abandonó para ir con otros pacientes. Cuando el mayor se fue Himuro soltó un suspiro de frustración tan exagerado que el instructor le preguntó si se sentía mal.

Diablos, eso había estado tan cerca. De ninguna manera iba a poder estar tranquilo por el resto del día.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya habían venido a buscarte hace horas.

La voz de Shuuzou lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó de observar el agua tranquila, moviendo las ruedas de su silla para girarse. Había podido colarse nuevamente en la alberca luego de que el supervisor sacara a todos dando por terminada la jornada de hoy, y Nijimura era de los últimos que se quedaban para revisar todo antes de cerrar definitivamente.

— Quise esperarte. No podía irme con la sensación de que dejamos algo incompleto.

— Me hubieras avisado, habría encontrado algo de tiempo.

— No, estabas muy ocupado. No quería distraerte.

El más bajo echó una ojeada afuera antes de cerrar la puerta dejando las luces apagadas. Había grandes y altos ventanales que daban hacia afuera, permitiendo que entrara toda la luz que la luna podía darles.

— ¿Y Kagami? —los pasos de Shuuzou se oyeron muy suaves acercándose a él, tomando asiento en un largo banco junto al que Himuro se estacionó.

— Por supuesto, le avisé que me quedaría contigo o se habría puesto como loco.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Era agradable tener tanto espacio y silencio solo para ellos, lo suficiente como para que sus susurros fueran suficientes para conversar. Shuu mantuvo sus perlas grisáceas puestas en su libreta, que brillaban hermosamente con el halo plateado que atravesaba los ventanales. Tatsuya lo notó algo nervioso agitando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, el cual Shuuzou detuvo de golpe cuando del lunar le hizo una pregunta bastante directa.

— ¿Qué querías que hubiese hecho en ese momento? Cuando estábamos juntos en el ejercicio de los pasamanos.

— Tatsuya… —Nijimura exhaló hondo, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de mirarlo directamente y hacer contacto, pero al del lunar le sorprendió tanto el repentino toque sobre su muslo que rápidamente atrapó la mano ajena para apartarla— Perdón, debe ser molesto que alguien las toque sin permiso.

— No, claro que no. —él solo había evitado que por reflejo su pierna saltara y Shuu descubriera que no estaba tan mal como le hacía creer— Es que si tocas por ahí… podría despertar un monstruo.

Nijimura se llevó a la boca la mano que Himuro no aprisionaba, intentando que su risa no saliera tan fuerte.

— ¿Un monstruo?

— Sí, uno terrorífico.

— Pues no le tengo miedo a los monstruos. —volvieron a mirarse y Himuro dejó que la mano del otro volviera a posarse sobre su pierna, acariciándole el dorso con sus yemas— Sabes, a veces cuando ya termina el día y veo que todos se van tengo pensamientos horribles. Me gusta ayudar a la gente que viene aquí y me alegro cuando ellos mismos se van dando cuenta de sus avances, pero… a veces deseo que no se recuperen, o que al menos no lo hagan tan rápido, porque sé que cuando ya estén bien no necesitarán más de mí.

El más bajo había agachado la vista mientras le contaba algo que lo hacía sentir tan mala persona, así que Tatsuya se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse lo suficiente y atrapar la mirada ajena con el brillo glauco de su ojo visible.

— Te confesaré que eres la única razón por la que empecé a sentirme feliz de estar confinado en esta silla y estoy seguro de que pasó igual con muchos otros que vienen aquí, pero hasta la persona más sana del mundo necesitaría a alguien como tú a su lado. —llevó su diestra a la mejilla de Nijimura, rozando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar— Al menos yo te seguiré necesitando cuando ya no tenga motivos para estar aquí.

Esta vez estuvo seguro de que era el momento correcto y no lo iba a dejar pasar por nada. Desapareció la distancia uniendo su boca a la de Shuu en un contacto largo sin fricción, solo un toque para transmitirse mutuamente su calor.

— Tatsuya, si nos descubren…

— Shh, nadie vendrá.

Nadie sabría, nadie los descubriría, nadie los separaría.

Fue Nijimura el que buscó un segundo beso en el que friccionaron sus labios calmadamente durante deliciosos minutos, pero luego ya no fue solo un un toque gentil para conocerse superficialmente, quisieron probar más, alcanzar más y adueñarse de la cavidad ajena. Se separaron apenas un segundo para tomar aire y ladearon sus rostros volviendo a unirse, colando sus lenguas que ya no querían seguir esperando. Himuro sujetaba las mejillas de Nijimura, y Nijimura aferraba la nuca de Himuro para que el otro no intentara alejarse, aunque obviamente ninguno tenía ganas de hacerlo.

A Himuro lo abrazó la ardiente sensación de no ser suficiente, el vicio ya había sido saboreado y sería difícil renunciar a él. Sus labios corrieron por el mentón de Nijimura, apoderándose de su cuello con mucha pasión, provocando que los gemidos de éste se desataran.

— Lo siento, tal vez ya no pueda parar. —el menor fue honesto, respirando agitado bajo la oreja de Shuuzou.

— No tienes que hacerlo. —Nijimura le tomó la mano, haciendo que la llevara a su pecho que latía sin frenos para que la bajara por su torso hasta llegar al final de la camisa de su uniforme, allí los dedos de Tatsuya cobraron vida propia, escabulléndose por debajo para tocar directamente su piel caliente.

Reanudaron los besos, esta vez explorando al otro con sus manos sin ningún tipo de miedo o pudor. La camisa de Himuro se fue y se apoyó en los brazos de la silla para hacer fuerza y levantar su peso, lo suficiente para que Shuu le retirara los shorts de deporte y la ropa interior. Entonces vio la intención del más bajo y lo detuvo, pero no porque no lo deseara.

— Quiero hacerlo yo primero.

Shuuzou asintió, metiendo sus pulgares en el elástico de su pantalón para bajarlo y Tatsuya le ayudó con el bóxer, llevando sus palmas a las nalgas desnudas del mayor para empujarle la cadera y así alcanzar el falo de Shuu con la boca. El jadeo de éste fue sublime, incentivando a Himuro a humedecer y tocar con su lengua cada centímetro, dándole especial atención a la punta.

Mientras Shuuzou se apoyó en los hombros ajenos disfrutándolo, los dedos de Himuro buscaron espacio entre la carne de sus glúteos tocando su objetivo. El de ojos grises tembló y le dio permiso, a lo que Tatsuya no perdió tiempo en ingresar el índice.

Cuando Shuu lo detuvo para que no lo hiciera correrse ya tres dedos de su diestra y uno de su mano izquierda lo habían preparado bien, así que dejó que Nijimura se agachara para que ahora él le diera el mismo placer que le acaba de hacer experimentar. Los labios de Shuu trabajaron ágiles en su miembro, y Tatsuya estaba tan excitado y emocionado que con algo de vergüenza estuvo por acabar en menos tiempo de lo que tardó el mayor.

Shuuzou se separó, cortando la saliva que lo unía al falo de Tatsuya y tomó aire, mirando al otro con una ligera preocupación. Podrían continuar sin protección pero lo más sano sería tener cuidado.

— Mi bolso está en el casillero.

— Espera, estoy seguro de que llevo uno.

Himuro le indicó para que alcanzara sus shorts, sacando su cartera para requisarla hasta hallar el paquetito de color llamativo. Nijimura lo tomó para abrirlo y en breve estuvo ocupando su boca una vez más en el miembro de Himuro, esta vez para vestirlo con el preservativo hasta la base.

— Esto será un poco complicado. —de frente la silla no se los permitiría, así que Nijimura le puso el seguro a las ruedas para que no se desplazaran con el movimiento y se dio la vuelta, agarrándose de las rodillas de Tatsuya al sentarse de espaldas sobre sus piernas y su trasero tocó la erección ajena.

Himuro tuvo que respirar hondo y concentrarse para no dejar que sus piernas se movieran, tarea complicada cuando los _pensamientos_ de su pene estaban siendo más impetuosos que los de su cabeza. Sujetó los glúteos de Shuu, alzándolos un poco para que quedaran sobre su falo y no pudo evitar admirarlos, las curvas de su culo eran preciosas. Tomó su hombría y con la punta buscó hasta localizar ese botón rugoso que palpitaba impaciente. El propio Nijimura fue quien empujó hasta que el pronunciado glande pasara, y gimiendo por la increíble sensación terminó de sentarse para capturarlo completo.

En ese momento el del lunar temió derretirse allí mismo. Bajo su camisa acarició la espalda de Shuuzou con devoción, y cuando éste afianzó las manos en sus rodillas para empezar a impulsarse le agarró las caderas para ayudarlo. De nuevo tuvo que aguantar mucho, recitando sutras internamente para calmarse y no intentar mover su pelvis con desesperación así que dejó que el mayor hiciera el trabajo, uno que estaba llevando a cabo muy bien.

— Aahh, Shuu…

Siseó con fuerza el nombre del otro, el calor abrasador de su entrada era para volverse loco. En cada ida y venida el interior del pelinegro más bajo masajeaba su miembro tan deliciosamente, y cuando bajaba hasta el fondo lo apretaba de una forma fantástica, sin dejarlo bajar de ese paraíso donde Tatsuya estaba disfrutando tanto. Nijimura también lo gozaba, mirando a Himuro por encima de su hombro sin detenerse.

— Mahh, mmhg, Tatsuya…

— Quiero verte. —pidió.

Ahora recostado en el suelo vio a Shuuzou terminar de sacarse la ropa y venir hacia él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la altura de su pelvis el mayor se agachó quedando justo sobre la punta de su pene y lo tomó, buscando con su trasero hasta quedar alineado y volver a tenerlo adentro. En esta posición la recepción de placer fue más intensa y lo demostraron gimiendo a la par más alto que antes.

Himuro lo jaló del brazo para atraerlo, y mientras lo besaba bailando con su lengua en la boca contraria Nijimura primero movió sus caderas en ligeros círculos, apenas subiendo y bajando sin mucha fuerza, estaba buscando el ángulo adecuado donde Himuro debía tocar para hacerle ver las estrellas que esa noche estaban ausentes en el cielo oscuro. Cuando finalmente ubicó el punto tuvo que soltar los labios de Tatsuya para dar un gemido tan potente que el del lunar casi eyacula nada más con oírlo.

Nijimura aumentó el ritmo por su cuenta dándose tanto placer y Tatsuya se sintió tan celoso de eso, a pesar de que era su tiesa hombría la que hacía reaccionar así al ojigris. Le encantaría girar para tumbarlo y lanzársele encima para hacerlo suyo él mismo, pero la verdad esto tampoco estaba tan mal, de hecho, era fantástico ver a Shuu moviéndose tan entusiasta sobre él, mostrándole una expresión sensual pintada de rojo.

Agradeció que Nijimura no pudiera verlo torcer los dedos de los pies, no podía evitarlo. Hace mucho que no sentía esto a tal magnitud. El azabache de ojos verdes lo abrazó obligándolo a doblar la espalda y quedar totalmente pegado a él, y Nijimura no dejó de empujarse soltando sus jadeos en el cuello de Tatsuya, al que se le ponía la piel de gallina recibir el choque de su aliento caliente.

Metió sus dedos en el cabello de Shuuzou, alcanzando su oreja con la boca.

— Shuu, aahh, te amo.

Las manos de Nijimura se hicieron puños en el suelo cuando llegó el golpe del orgasmo, y sus violentas contracciones arrastraron a Himuro con él.

 

 

 

Una semana después de esa noche Himuro iba a perder la cabeza. Estos días los pasó sin ver a Nijimura, ya que al mayor le habían asignado nuevas visitas a domicilio que justo coincidían con el horario en que Tatsuya iba a la clínica.

Mantuvo el contacto con Shuu a través de mensajes de texto tratando de quedar para verse, pero éste no podía prometerle una fecha ya que no estaba seguro de cuánto durarían las sesiones en casa de su nuevo paciente. Sin embargo Tatsuya no se refería a verse en la rehabilitación, quería salir con Shuuzou fuera del trabajo y para eso debía contarle la verdad, se había decidido y esperaba que el otro no lo odiara por mentirle.

Nijimura le gustaba mucho y quería buscar algo serio entre ellos, así que necesitaba ser sincero cara a cara.

Esa semana se dedicó a ejercitarse y mejorar por su cuenta, mostrándole a un feliz Taiga cuánto había avanzado. En un momento dado Nijimura dejó de responderle los mensajes y cuando intentó llamarlo le decía que el número no estaba disponible. No insistió, pero cuando la situación continuó igual durante dos días Tatsuya se decidió a ir a la clínica ya no como paciente.

— Himuro Tatsuya. Qué bueno es verte en pie.

En la entrada lo recibió el jefe Sanada, notándose satisfecho de verlo cambiar la silla de ruedas por un par de muletas.

— Muchas gracias.

— Supongo que vienes a despedirte.

— Así es, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Shuuzou. —de inmediato notó un cambio en el semblante del castaño y tuvo un mal presentimiento— ¿Pasó algo? Vi una patrulla afuera.

— Al parecer no te has enterado. Nijimura Shuuzou huyó al saber que la policía lo estaba buscando.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmedidamente por el shock.

— ¿Qué?

— Nosotros tampoco lo pudimos creer pero leí los reportes. Aparentemente tuvo relaciones sexuales con varios pacientes masculinos de aquí, que además de ir en contra de nuestra ética resulta que dos son menores de edad. La madre de uno de ellos fue quien puso la denuncia cuando el chico se lo confesó.

La mirada de Tatsuya demostró su incertidumbre al tratar de encontrarle verdad a lo que escuchaba. No veía a Shuu capaz de esas cosas, no… no era posible.

— De hecho no es la primera vez que lo hace, hay denuncias que se remontan hasta los inicios de su carrera trabajando en Estados Unidos. En solo cinco años allá pasó por tres centros de rehabilitación diferentes, acostándose con pacientes y huyendo cuando sospechaba que lo descubrirían. Todos compartiendo la peculiaridad de ser varones parapléjicos o con una o ambas piernas mutiladas.

No lo quería creer. Lo que Himuro había conocido de él, las distintas miradas en sus ojos, sus temores, sus nobles sentimientos, las acciones salidas de su corazón… nada de eso encajaba con un criminal así. A Sanada también le resultó bastante impactante descubrir todo esto después del interés que le manifestó a Nijimura. Con razón fue rechazado, al no tener ninguna discapacidad en las piernas no era de su tipo.

— Las investigaciones arrojaron que en su último trabajo establecido en Miyazaki hubo por lo menos seis pacientes involucrados con Nijimura, incluido otro menor de edad el cual se enamoró fuertemente. Creyó que era mutuo, así que cometió suicidio cuando Nijimura abandonó la ciudad.

Tatsuya tuvo náuseas, qué horror. Miyazaki… ¿la historia que le contó Shuuzou era solo una más de su colección o fue una invención para enredarlo a él también? Sintió un terrible frío metiéndose en la piel, había caído redondo en ese juego.

Sanada se acomodó los anteojos, mirándolo serio.

— ¿Tú no sabes nada al respecto?

— … No, lo siento. Lamento que haya pasado algo así, si me disculpa.

Ambos se ofrecieron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza antes de que Himuro fuera a la administración para firmar sus papeles de salida de la clínica, aún afectado por la noticia. Se sintió tan tonto, así que solo fue una pieza más de entretenimiento para Nijimura Shuuzou.

¿Y cómo haría ahora? Sacar de su pecho lo que ese hombre le había hecho sentir probablemente sería más complicado que cualquier otra rehabilitación.


End file.
